ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
MediaWiki talk:Common.js
Suggested move to 'Monobook.js' This may need to be moved to "monobook.js" soon since common won't be used for the new skin and there won't be any other skins in use. Also, regarding the recent edit by Cid, I actually find the lightbox to useful, outside of galleries, since thumbs still have a direct link to the file in one click. That said, I'm sure any discussion about this will most likely be pretty one sided in favor of it being kept off, so if anyone else wants it on, now wold be the time to speak up; I'm not going to carry this one by myself. - 10:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :One big problem with this no longer being used is that it breaks a large number of things that we do want used here on MA (collapsible stuff). If the new skin cannot support those, we have a huge issue. And please start logging in to post stuff. -- sulfur 10:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't logged in because it's talking awhile to do that now for some reason, simply faster to just type out my sig template if I'm only going to leave a comment. The new skin will support things at "wikia.js", just not anything in common. Most of the js stuff is going to need to be tested (again) to see if it's actually working with the skin, and some of it won't need to be moved over at all. Of course, with the js not working at all, the new skin is actually completely unusable, so that's not really a concern right now anyway. :) - 10:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::This file is now included in newskin as well, so it should not be moved. -- Cid Highwind 13:36, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion to enhance 'Appearances' script If we prefix the 'Appearances' script with the following line, this will lead to all episode lists in 'Appearances' sections automatically being annotated as "class=appear". $(':header:contains("Appearances")+ul').wrap(' '); This would a) get rid of all remaining cases where an 'Appearances' section has not been manually tagged as such yet, and b) allow us to eventually even remove the manual tags again - not a bad thing because they most likely don't mean anything to the average contributor, anyway. What do you think? -- Cid Highwind 13:36, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Some comments (and replies) from IRC: *'References' sections make use of the same script (example: Andorian), as do 'Star Trek credits' sections on actor pages (example: Andrew Steven Harris). **The above script can of course be enhanced to deal with a number of different situations. We should decide which of those can be considered a "standard", and add those to the script. **For all others, adding the div manually (as happens now) will still be an option. *The above does not work if there's text between the section header and the list (example: James T. Kirk). **Correct. Again, if this is a "standard situation", the script could perhaps be enhanced to deal with it. Alternatively, the additional text could be removed where it is unnecessary, and the div be added manually where it has to stay for whatever reasons. -- Cid Highwind 15:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Lightbox I commented out the code that disabeled lightbox, since without it there is no way to reach the image description page for images in the sidebar. We must always have a way for users to reach the copyright information. - 20:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :I do have an issue with us not disabling it, and being forced to re-enable it because of a bug in Wikia's code. I especially have an issue with it being done arbitrarily without discussion. This is something that Wikia should be fixing, or else they should not offer the disabling option in their documented code. -- sulfur 21:11, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I especially have a problem with any "consensus" that was reached without record or even a notice that a discussion was going on so the community could participate. Since it was added without an on-site discussion, it shouldn't have been there in the first place, so removing it wasn't done anymore "arbitrarily" then adding it was. None of that even covers that it's having us break fair-use by having images where there is no link to the copyright information, so we simply can't disable the feature the way we have been. If our host is the problem, we can change hosts or wait for it to be fixed, but we can not continue with what we have been doing, and never should have done in the first place. - 21:26, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::For what it's worth, I don't consider that "consensus-avoiding" argument to be valid. While the change may not have been discussed here, it's actually not an arbitrary change to the site behaviour - it is reverting an arbitrary change that was introduced by Wikia. I've started some tests to fix the issue, as Wikia seems to be unwilling to do it - but as soon as one fix works, I'm going to get rid of lightboxes again. -- Cid Highwind 23:27, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I now reverted that last change, to investigate current behaviour of this feature - and found that it already seems to work as we want it to work (in standard thumbnails, in sidebars) with the sole exception of the diff view. If this is the case, I consider the problem with not linking to the description page pretty minor, actually - because diffs are not really a too public view of any page. Are there other circumstances under which image linking fails? Please list them here, so that I can have a look at it. ::What I did stumble upon is something else, most probably related: In standard view (Earth), image linking works but the automated "appearances" folding doesn't - in diff view (Earth diff), it's the other way around. Somehow, one or the other script fails. -- Cid Highwind 10:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::With the last code change, this seems to also be fixed in diffs and for non-thumb images (which I found lacking after my last comment). There are now two similar changes in the "smallish changes" section, the former of which might be unnecessary now... -- Cid Highwind 11:15, February 17, 2011 (UTC) In Firefox all images except those in galleries were going to the image page directly instead of the image description page, but this might have something to do with the problem that "File" and "Template" don't appear either. Regardless, the images work now, so there isn't a copyright problem; though your invalidation of dissension on a closed, recordless vote, regardless of whatever rational, is the oligarchy bullshit behavior we get accused of, so all discussions that will change site behavior, or revert it, should happen on site from now on. - 14:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Go button I got this off of central, where people seem to think that adding this to the site's js instead of your personal js would be a TOU violation. I've read the TOU, and I don't see how adding to the functionality of the site is a violation, since this in no way "limits the functionality" of any part of the UI, nor does it "intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users...that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality". In fact, adding this button restores the basic function of the search bar, and in no way is intended to "interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site". If someone from wikia intends to remove this as a TOU violation, I expect them to explain why in full before they do. - 21:52, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :It is a ToU violation. It changes basic system stuff that Wikia desires to be cross-platform. The JS on central also doesn't quite work properly. -- sulfur 22:25, May 7, 2012 (UTC) The TOU is a legal document, and since it in no way mentions "cross-platform continuity", there is no requirement for it. The wording of the TOU was just changed recently too, but I couldn't find anything in either version that makes this a TOU violation. I expect some part of the TOU to be used to explain how this a violation, not some "internal memo" or "corporate statement" that isn't actually binding to the user base. The TOU simply doesn't forbid adding functionality that doesn't remove some other function, and that is what this is doing. That said, I haven't had any issue with this, beyond not knowing if this is actually needed for monobook. What isn't working properly? - 22:46, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :We encountered the issue with a broken taskbar, the broken Special:Activity, and so forth. They will bitch at us about this. Trust me. I've been there often enough with it. In addition, this removes "functionality" that Wikia desires. -- sulfur 23:48, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Let them complain if they want. I'm not doing this because I think they won't notice or won't complain, I'm doing it because I don't think it violates the TOU, something wikia hasn't even claimed yet as far as I know. All I did was preemptively point out that I don't see how this is a TOU violation as some users have suggested at central. If it is a violation, I don't think wanting for it to be explained here, in detail for the record, how this violates the TOU as written is asking for too much either. Based on the wording of the TOU, I don't see how restoring this functionality as an option is a violation, and I'm not going to edit in fear of wikia's response to the things I do. Wikia employees have come here and done things that were "wrong" before, and reverting this without explanation would be the wrong thing to do. - 00:24, May 8, 2012 (UTC) : Hi all -- we've discussed this code with several teams in the company, and the consensus is that it's interfering with the intended design, which is meant to have a single button and be consistent across the Wikia network (so users can see the same search tool on each wiki). Preventing proper display of user interface is a TOU issue. :Today, we made an announcement about some changes we're making to better reach our common goals with search: adding a personal preference for "go" search, adding redirect support to search suggestions, and speeding up search suggestion responsiveness (you can read about these in the blue update box of this blog post). :However, since the search field is a critical part of Wikia functionality, changing it for all users is a violation of our Terms of Use, and we need to ask you to remove your code for this wiki. (You're welcome to keep using it in your personal view.) :Please take care of this before Monday -- thanks! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:43, May 11, 2012 (UTC)